Origins/Trivia
Trivia *This is the third time in Zombies that a new starting weapon (the [[Mauser C96]]) is featured (the first being [[Dead Ops Arcade]] with the [[M60]], and the second being the ''[[Black Ops DS]]'' maps with the [[Makarov PM]]). *The [[Remington New Model Army]] and the [[Olympia]] appear in the cutscene, but they do not appear in-game. *Origins marks the first time World War I has been featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. **This also makes the level the earliest-set feature in ''Call of Duty'', with the previous earliest-set feature taking place in the [[Mob of the Dead|1930s]]. *[[Avenged Sevenfold]]'s song "Shepherd of Fire" (from their album) is featured in the opening cutscene, as well as an Easter Egg song in-game. *The intro cutscene of Origins uploaded on Treyarch's YouTube channel was taken down and re-uploaded later to correct [[Nikolai Belinski]]'s name being misspelled "Nikolai Belinksi". *An official poster of Origins was released, created by . *A new version of the opening cinematic for Origins was released on 22nd August, on COD TV in the zombies section, with a younger Samantha as the voiceover with some extra dialogue.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8Wji6a9S0U *This is the third zombies map to feature more than two ways of being able to revive other players (previous maps had standard revives and instant revives from the Pack-a-Punched [[Ballistic Knife]]). *This is the first time [[Ludvig Maxis]] is seen, although it isn't his real body. *This is the second ''Black Ops II'' map to feature [[PhD Flopper]] as a Perk-a-Cola, the other one being [[Cell Block]]. *When activated a generator while [[Double Points]] is active, the player who activated the generator only gets refunded half the points. *This map has the most [[Perk-a-Cola]]s, with a total of nine. *This is the first time that the [[Pack-a-Punch|Pack-a-Punch Machine]] has a completely different skin. *This is the second time the Mystery Box had a different skin. The first being in Mob of the Dead. *This is the second map to have its own independent [[Origins Soundtrack|soundtrack]], the first being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *This is the first map since Der Riese in ''World at War'' to have weapons in the Mystery Box and on the wall at the same time. *Origins is the only map in Black Ops II to not have walking zombies after round 15 starts. **It is also the first map to allow zombies spawn in the map even after the round ends. (By digging up a dig spot and dug up a zombie.) *There are five robots in the map. Three circle around making passes through the map, one that was shot down near the Tank Station at Generator 2, and one that walks on the spawn and then wanders off. *The Medieval Zombie on the poster is wearing the Cross of the Knights Templar. *Similar to [[Der Riese]], the player can go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine and get 25 points. *This is the third map to have wall weapons available at multiple locations, first being [[Verrückt]] and second being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *It is possible to obtain the [[Ray Gun Mark II]] without the [[Vengeance]] DLC, but it is extremely rare. *This is the first time that prices (including doors, debris, weapons, and generators) depend on the number of players in game. This does not include perks. *None of the [[Perk-a-Cola]]s play their jingles. The devices attached to their sides will simply whistle. *This map has the most wonder weapons in a single map, with a total of eight. *This is the second map where the game can be ended without dying. The first being Mob of the Dead. *The original characters have different feelings towards each other than in World at War and in Black Ops, Richtofen respects and likes the other three, Takeo respects Dempsey and Nikolai and they return the same sentiment, Nikolai respects both Takeo and Dempsey, and has no feelings for Richtofen, Dempsey respects both Richtofen and Takeo. This is possibly due to the map's events being before Richtofen experimented on them. *When digging a grenade, the "ping" sound from the [[M1 Garand]]'s dry reload in ''[[Call of Duty: World at War]] ''can be heard. Similar to when [[Brutus (Zombies)|Brutus']] helmet is shot off. *In the Hall of the Ancients (bottom of the Excavation Site), the statues have Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai's faces on them. *The Hall of the Ancients, portals and [[the Crazy Place]] are very similar to the 2009 [[wikipedia:Wolfenstein_(2009_video_game|Wolfenstein]] game, in its use of the Black Sun dimension. **Furthermore, the zombies that come out of the ground when a generator is turned on as well as the zombies that spawn in the Crazy Place wear a symbol on their outfits that is almost identical to the Black Sun occult symbol. *While in the Crazy Place, if the player does ''NOT'' collect an element gem for a staff, the large walls that drop and block random paths will not fall down. Allowing uninterrupted access to the large room. *The three [[Giant Mech]]s (Freya, Odin, and Thor) are named after three Norse gods of the same name. Some Pack-a-Punch weapons (such as the Boomhilda) also make reference to Norse mythology. *This map has the most SMGs available from the Mystery Box with a total of six. *In addition to Zombie Blood and Blood Money, another power-up known as Mystery and another power-up is mentioned in Samantha's announcer quotes. Carpenter was also about to feature in the map as well, but it is removed for unknown reasons.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLZ3JERMEno *After the player has collected the parts for the [[Staff of Lightning]], a [[Power-Ups (Zombies)|Power-Up]] will spawn once per round at each drop off point. *The robot that attempts to step on the players in the opening transcript is the robot Thor. This is shown at the start of a game, as the robot's foot is on top of the same building that is seen in the opening transcript. *In the opening transcript, the robot has its foot lit yellow, indicating that you can shoot the foot to get inside the robot's head. In the beginning of the game, the foot will sometimes not be lit however. References